A Lie 'That' Painful
by Amethyst is Aphrodite
Summary: ‘Apakah takdirku bukan bersama seorang gadis, melainkan dengan seorang pemuda? Aku ragu dengan perasaan ini.’ Shou-ai first fic Author.. Dedicated for Hurt/Comfort FFN Federal For Newbie challenge, RnR pleeasee! Flame diterima


Moshi-moshi minna-san, kali ini Ame mencoba buat bikin fic shou-ai. Dan inilah hasilnya, fic -GaJe nan abal- shou-ai pertama Ame sekaligus fic kedua Ame. Ame ingin meminta bantuan sekaligus bimbingan dari para senpai.

* * *

Here are the story!

Enjoy it~

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Lie 'That' Painful © Amethyst**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shou-ai, OneShot, Time Skip, and Minim Deskrip**

**Main Pair : NaruSasu, slight ItaSaku and SasuSaku**

**Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura**

**Summary : 'Apakah takdir berkata lain? Apakah takdirku bukan bersama seorang gadis, melainkan dengan seorang pemuda? Aku ragu dengan perasaan ini. Apakah ini semua benar, Kami-sama?'**

**Dedicated For Hurt/Comfort no typo FFN (Federal For Newbie) challenge**

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke..." panggil seorang pemuda yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Sasuke... cepat bangun." Panggilnya lagi.

"Hnh~" terdengar suara Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Ada apa Niisan?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Cepat turun ke bawah! Tousan dan Kaasan sudah menunggu, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan denganmu." Jelas pemuda tadi yang mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Sasuke; Niisannya.

"Hn. Tapi aku mandi dulu, Niisan."

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja." Pemuda yang disebut Niisan oleh Sasuke itu pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

-

-

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Memang sudah kebiasaan Sasuke, di rumah ia hanya mengenakan kaos biasa dan boxer saja. Begitupun kali ini, ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan pasangan boxer hitam selututnya.

Sasuke segera turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui orang tuanya. Di sana sudah terlihat Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi yang sedang menonton televisi. Segera saja Sasuke menghampiri mereka dan mengambil posisi duduk dekat Itachi.

"Apa Itachi sudah bilang padamu untuk apa kau dipanggil kemari?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hn, memang ada apa Tousan, Kaasan?"

"Begini, ini soal pertunanganmu dengan Sakura." Jelas Mikoto.

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini Kaasan ingin kau dan Sakura mencari cincin pertunangan yang pas untuk nanti. Dan jangan lupa untuk mencari pakaian juga." Mikoto kembali menjelaskan.

"Tak masalah." Sasuke menanggapinya santai, seolah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Haah~ lebih baik aku ke atas saja. Ada hal penting yang harus ku kerjakan." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba yang sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama.

"Itachi, kau itu kenapa? Adikmu ini akan bertunangan, bagaimana sih kau ini?" protes Fugaku.

"Biarkan saja Tousan, Niisan memang begitu. Dia paling malas kalau sudah mengurusi urusan orang lain." Tambah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Belum." Jawab Sasuke seperlunya.

"Kalau begitu kau makanlah dulu, setelah itu baru kau siap-siap."

"Hn." Dan Sasuke pun segera menuju meja makan.

Sementara itu...

'Haah~ membosankan sekali rasanya bila harus terus-menerus bersandiwara seperti ini. Apalagi kalau sudah mendengar rencana pertunangan itu. Pertunangan yang sungguh bukan keinginan 'dia'. Gara-gara perjodohan bodoh itu hubunganku dengan'nya' jadi seperti ini.' Itachi membatin, dan tiba-tiba ide muncul begitu saja di otaknya. "Ide bagus! Kenapa aku tidak meneleponnya saja ya?" celetuk Itachi sambil menekan nomor yang akan dihubunginya pada handphonenya.

"Halo." ucap Itachi ketika telepon itu sudah tersambung dan diangkat.

"Halo, kenapa menelepon pagi-pagi begini Itachi-kun?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kangen..."

"Ahh~ Itachi-kun bisa saja." Ucap suara di seberang sana, yang terdengar seperti tersipu.

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, di tempat biasa ya?"

"Ok..."

TUT

Sambungan pun terputus.

-

-

"Sasuke, sudah selesai?" tanya Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke di meja makan.

"Hn."

"Lebih baik, kau ganti baju dulu sana. Kaasan akan menelepon Sakura."

"Hn-Kaasan," panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" jawab Mikoto.

"Niisan kemana?"

"Niisan-mu sedang pergi. Sudah sekitar 10 menit yang lalu."

"Oh,"

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke pun segera menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Setelah sampai, langsung saja ia menyambar lemari untuk berganti baju. Untuk bepergian, biasanya Sasuke mengenakan kaos yang dibalut jaket dan celana jeans panjang atau celana hitam panjang yang hampir mirip jeans. Tapi diluar dugaan, kali ini Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu tua berlengan hitam pendek dan celana hitam panjang. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, model rambutnya tak berubah. Tetap bermodel raven.

Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kegiatan singkatnya, ia pun segera mengambil kunci mobil miliknya yang berada di meja televisi.

"Sasuke, tadi Kaasan sudah menelepon Sakura. Katanya ia tidak perlu dijemput, karena sekarang ini ia sedang tak ada di rumah. Kau berangkat sendiri saja, nanti ia akan menemuimu di butik Prada." Jelas Mikoto yang secara tidak langsung telah menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke!"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju garasi yang sempat tertunda oleh ucapan Mikoto.

Sasuke mulai membuka pintu mobil Toyota Vios-nya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya itu.

Bruuuuuum

Terdengar suara mobil Sasuke yang mulai meninggalkan garasi rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

-

-

30 menit kemudian, Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah butik bertuliskan 'Prada'. Ia masih berada di dalam mobil Toyota Vios-nya, masih menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Mata onyx-nya mencari-cari sosok calon tunangannya itu, tapi ia masih belum menemukannya. Ia pun tak sabar lagi menunggu, ' Mungkin belum datang, lebih baik aku menghubunginya saja.' Pikirnya. Sasuke pun mulai mencari-cari kontak bernama 'Sakura' dalam handphone-nya, tak berapa lama ia pun menemukannya dan segera saja ia tekan tombol 'call'.

"Halo." ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan saat telepon sudah diangkat.

"Halo Sasuke, ya ada apa?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah sampai, kau ada di mana? Apa perlu aku jemput?"

"Eh? Tidak perlu Sasuke, aku masih di jalan. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit lagi aku sampai, tunggu ya? Jaa~" suara diseberang pun mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat mereka.

TUT

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Lama Sasuke menunggu di dalam mobilnya. Karena bosan, ia pun memutar lagu favoritnya; Blue Bird-Ikimonogakari. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melihat sesosok gadis berambut soft pink memasuki butik. Segera saja Sasuke menekan tombol 'off' pada DVD player-nya. Lalu ia pun turun dari Toyota Vios-nya dan menghampiri si gadis.

"Sakura..." panggilnya.

"Ya? Eh, Sasuke. Maaf sudah menunggu lama." Balas gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita lihat-lihat baju di sini. Pasti bagus-bagus Sasuke." Ajak Sakura.

"..." Sasuke tak merespon, ia hanya mengikuti ajakan Sakura yang sudah menarik tangannya.

-Time Skip-

Langit telah menjadi gelap, matahari berganti bulan, tapi dua insan ini masih berada dalam mobil Toyota Vios milik Sasuke yang melaju kurang lebih 78 km/jam.

"Sasuke, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura yang menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, lagipula kita sudah dapat semua keperluan." Balas Sasuke.

"Ya, kita hanya tinggal menunggu hari itu-ya, hari itu..." kata Sakura lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

15 menit kemudian, mobil Toyota Vios itu telah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Sasuke, arigatou. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Hn, hati-hati. Oyasumi." Balas Sasuke.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya sambil menutup pintu mobil itu.

Sasuke tak pergi begitu saja, ia masih berada di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Haruno. Memperhatikan Sakura sampai ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelahnya Sasuke pun langsung melesat pergi dari depan gerbang keluarga Haruno.

* * *

"Sasuke, sudah siap untuk nanti malam?" tanya Mikoto yang dari tadi sedang membolak balikan majalah favoritnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ah, iya Kaasan lupa memberitahukanmu. Nanti malam akan diadakan pertemuan antara keluarga kita dengan keluaga Haruno di sini. Jadi, kau harus bersiap-siap. Kami akan membicarakan acara pertunangan kalian." Jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab asal-asalan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Itachi, kau datang kan nanti malam?" tanya Mikoto pada anak sulung Uchiha itu.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu. Aku banyak urusan," jawab Itachi sambil pergi dari ruang keluarga. 'Menyebalkan!' batinnya.

-

-

Malam yang dinanti-nanti telah tiba, keluarga Uchiha telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kedatangan tamu istimewa mereka; keluarga Haruno.

Mulai dari makan malam, sampai cemilan-cemilan kecil untuk menemani mereka mengobrol.

TING TONG

Terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi, lalu Mikoto pun bergegas membuka pintu.

"Silahkan masuk Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san, dan Sakura." Mikoto mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih Mikoto-san," balas Tsunade; ibunda Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mikoto pun mempersilahkan keluarga Haruno untuk memasuki ruang keluarga mereka. Keluarga Haruno maupun keluarga Uchiha telah menempati kursi yang telah disediakan.

Malam ini keluarga Haruno mengenakan pakaian formal seperti akan menghadiri rapat penting atau semacamnya dengan pakaian seperti itu. Begitupun dengan keluarga Uchiha, yang tak kalah dari keluarga Haruno.

Tsunade yang saat itu didampingi oleh oleh suaminya; Jiraiya, membuka pembicaraan.

-

Mereka larut dalam obrolan yang dimulai oleh Tsunade. Padahal, tujuan mereka kemari untuk membicarakan pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke bukan? Semua itu terhenti sampai suara seorang gadis menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Mikoto-baasan, gomen, em... ano," ucap Sakura canggung.

Semua yang berada di ruang itu terdiam seketika, dan menatap gadis ini heran.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Mikoto yang bingung.

"Em... ano... em... gomen, aku ingin ke belakang sebentar, a-ano-" kata-kata Sakura terhenti karena Mikoto yang memotongnya.

"Iya, silahkan. Kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana, perlu aku antar Sakura?" jawab Mikoto sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang terletak di samping kiri dapur.

"Em... tidak perlu Mikoto-baasan, aku bisa sendiri. Maaf sudah merepotkan, permisi." Sakura pamit seraya meninggalkan mereka yang meneruskan percakapan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa bosan karena mereka tak kunjung membicarakan inti permasalahan.

KLEK

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Dan ia melihat sebuah halaman kecil di sebelah kanan dapur. Segera saja Sakura menghampiri tempat tersebut.

Dirasakannya semilir-semilir angin malam yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Ia mencoba melepas penat yang menimpa dirinya saat ini dengan merentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Itachi sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Itachi-kun, ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja." Jawab Itachi.

HENING

"Sakura..." panggil Itachi sambil mengangkat dagu gadis ini dengan tangannya.

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan mata emerald-nya yang sayu, berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi kaget.

"A-aku..." Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya bisa menangis.

"Sudah, tak apa. Cerita saja padaku." Itachi menenangkan Sakura dalam pelukannya, sambil mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sungguh tersiksa dengan perjodohan ini! Hiks... Aku tak mampu menolaknya, aku tak ingin pertunangan ini terjadi! Hiks... Andai aku bisa memilih, mungkin aku akan lebih memilih dirimu Itachi, hiks..." jelas Sakura sambil terisak dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Sudah, aku pun tak menginginkan ini. Andai aku bisa memilih, aku pun tak mau seperti ini. Inilah takdir Sakura, kau harus menjalaninya."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengawasi setiap gerak gerik mereka. Dengan tatapan kecewa, si pemilik mata onyx itu pun meninggalkan meraka.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke sana Sakura, jangan membuat mereka menunggu." Ucap Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arigatou Itachi-kun." Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Tak berapa lama, ia sampai di ruang keluarga tempat semuanya berkumpul. Sakura pun segera mengambil posisi duduk dekat ibunya.

"Haah~ sepertinya pertunangan ini tak perlu dilanjutkan! Aku sudah tahu semuanya, sepandai-pandai tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang membuat seisi ruangan itu tercengang kaget terutama Sakura.

"Sasuke, jaga bicaramu!" Fugaku mulai angkat bicara.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau maksudkan Nak?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kalau kalian semua ingin tahu, tanya saja pada Itachi! Ia mengetahui semuanya." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, marah, kecewa, juga menyesal.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" ucap Fugaku.

"Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san, maaf atas kejadian ini." Mikoto menyesal atas perbuatan Sasuke, dan segera meminta maaf pada keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura, kau bisa jelaskan semua ini kan?" tanya Tsunade yang benar-benar merasa dipermalukan oleh kelakuan anaknya ini.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab. Ia tahu, semua ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terbongkar.

"Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan semua ini nanti saja. Apabila waktunya sudah tepat, kita akan bicarakan lagi. Kami permisi." Jiraiya pamit pada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Ya, maafkan kami atas semua kejadian ini." Fugaku menjawab.

Keluarga Haruno pun segera pergi dari kediaman Uchiha.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, keluarga Uchiha ini sudah melakukan aktivitas mereka; berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil ditemani cemilan-cemilan kesukaan mereka. Alasan mengapa mereka berkumpul sepagi ini adalah karena ingin menyelesaikan kejadian tak terduga tadi malam. Seluruh keluarga ini ingin meminta penjelasan Itachi atas kejadian tadi malam.

"Itachi, jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Fugaku berbicara tegas pada anak sulungnya ini.

"..." Itachi tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tak bisa menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya karena telah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Itachi! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Fugaku menaikan volume suaranya.

Itachi tersentak, dan akhirnya memilih untuk angkat bicara. "Baik, akan kujelaskan! Haah-" Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan menggantung kalimatnya. "-aku melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Aku mencintai Sakura, dan begitupun Sakura. Semua ini tak akan terjadi bila Tousan dan Kaasan tak menerapkan PERJODOHAN dan membiarkan kami memilih pasangan sendiri. Dan alhasil, semuanya menjadi seperti ini." Jelas Itachi yang memberikan penekanan pada kata 'perjodohan'.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, merasa hatinya perih, sakit, bagai teriris, atas perlakuan kakaknya sendiri dan mantan calon tunangannya pada dirinya. Sungguh kebohongan yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Itachi... beraninya kau mengatakan seperti itu." Geram Fugaku.

"Tousan, sabar." Mikoto menenangkan. "Itachi, seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini dengan cara seperti itu kan?" ucap Mikoto.

"Tousan, Kaasan, sudah! Tak ada gunanya lagi, kita sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tak perlu ada yang dijelaskan lagi. Batalkan saja pertunanngan itu, aku rela." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang sudah tak tahan lagi akan semua kebohongan menyakitkan yang diterimanya. Dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Dilangkahkan kakinya melewati satu-persatu anak tangga berkarpet biru tua tebal itu dengan langkah yang datar, seolah tidak ada beban yang sedang menimpanya. Padahal, kini ia sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup berat, masalah yang selama ini tak pernah menimpanya.

KLEK

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, memperlihatkan kamar yang begitu besar dan megah bagi seorang Uchiha. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang spring bed berukuran king size bersprei biru tua. Ya, biru tua memang warna favoritnya, bukan hanya warna favoritnya, tapi juga warna favorit seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

_Mijika ni arumono_

_Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to_

_Amari ni chikasugite_

_Miushinatteshimaisou_

Baru saja Sasuke akan mengisirahatkan fikirannya yang lelah, sudah diganggu oleh telepon tidak jelas. 'Huh... nomor tidak dikenal.' Dengus Sasuke kesal. Tapi ia cukup penasaran, dan entah kenapa firasatnya berkata untuk mengangkat telepon ini.

"Halo..." Sahut Sasuke.

"Teme!! Ini aku Naruto!!" balas Naruto di seberang sana dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"Haah~ Dobe, dari dulu kau itu tak berubah ya?"

"Teme, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.. Rasanya kangen sekali setelah satu tahun tak bertemu. Hehe.."

"Baik, kau di mana?"

"Aku masih di café langganan kita dulu, Teme."

"Hn. Aku segera ke sana."

TUT

Sambungan terputus.

Dengan segera Sasuke menyambar jaket favoritnya yang ada di lemari. Lalu ia pun segera pergi menuju café langganannya dan Naruto setahun yang lalu.

-

-

15 menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah memarkirkan Toyota Vios-nya pada area parkir yang tersedia di café langganannya itu. 'Sudah lama tak kemari.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mendorong lengan pintu café yang bertuliskan 'Café JOGR'. Mata onyx-nya mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya; Naruto, sampai ia menemukan pemuda dengan model rambut spike kuning sedang mengaduk-aduk minuman cappucino-nya. Dengan segera, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Dobe." Sapa Sasuke datar sambil duduk di depan sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk cappucino-nya.

"..." Naruto tak merespon, ia masih sibuk dengan cappucino-nya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke lebih keras di telinga Naruto.

"Hah? Ada apa? Kebakaran yaa? Kyaaaaaa..." teriak Naruto histeris, yang sukses membuat semua pengunjung café itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Heh Dobe! Aku sudah datang!"

"Oh? Eh? Sasukeee!! Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa, aku kangen!!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Segaris tipis semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke saat Naruto mengatakan 'kangen' padanya. 'Heh, apa yang aku pikirkan ini?' segera saja Sasuke menepis pikirannya itu.

"Dobe, lepaskan! Malu!!"

"Eh? Gomen Sasuke, hehe. Aku terlalu bersemangat!!"

"Ok, to the point! Ada apa?"

"Ehm... sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, hehe."

Semburat merah tipis kembali menghiasi wajah stoic milik Sasuke.

"Heh Teme, kau kenapa? Kenapa ada wajahmu merah begitu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil meletakan punggung tangannya pada kening Sasuke.

Kini semburat merah tipis tadi berubah menjadi warna merah padam di wajah Sasuke. 'Kenapa aku ini?' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Dobe, aku tak apa. Kalau tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Ya sudah, tak apa-apa. Kau boleh pulang, tapi besok tolong temani aku berkeliling Konoha ya? Setelah satu tahun aku menuntut ilmu di Iwa, rasanya rindu sekali pada Konoha. Kau mau kan Teme?" pinta Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

Dari dulu, Sasuke memang tak pernah tahan dengan puppy eyes yang selalu dikeluarkan Naruto untuknya. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kyaaaaaa, sankyuu Sasuke. Aku tunggu di danau tempat biasa ya? Ingat, jam 17.30!!"

"Hn."

'Ada suatu hal yang tidak kau ketahui selama ini, Teme. Perasaan yang selama satu tahun ini aku pendam, hanya untukmu.' Batin Naruto.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pada pukul 17.30

Sore itu, langit begitu cerah. Menampakan warna merah lembayungnya pada alam semesta, ditambah lagi oleh matahari terbenam yang bisa kita lihat langsung dari danau ini.

"Teme, sankyuu sudah mau datang." Ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dua sahabat ini tengah menghadap pada langit yang sudah berwarna merah lembayung, menatap matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam.

"Teme..." panggil Naruto yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Ai... Ai..." Naruto terlihat gugup.

"Ai apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Jantung Sasuke sudah tak karuan, berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya pun sudah berwarna merah padam saat mengatakan itu.

"Ai... Aishiteru Teme!!"

Sasuke kaget bukan main, otaknya belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke mulai menimbang-nimbang. 'Ia yang selalu menemaniku dalam susah maupun sedih. Dan sekarang disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghiburku, tiba-tiba dia muncul. Apakah takdir berkata lain? Apakah takdirku bukan bersama seorang gadis, melainkan dengan seorang pemuda? Aku ragu dengan perasaan ini, saat di café bersamanya pun aku merasakan perasaan aneh menelusup di hatiku. Kami-sama, tunjukan jalanmu. Mana yang menurutmu benar? Apakah ini semua benar, Kami-sama?' Sasuke membatin.

'Sudah kuputuskan!' batin Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Aishiteru Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kaget mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke, seakan tak percaya dengan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Segera saja Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sangat bahagia karena kau menerima cintaku. Ku pikir selama ini-" Ucap Naruto di tengah pelukannya.

"Tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Aku sudah tahu." Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Naruto, arigatou..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

**OWARI**

* * *

Huaah, maaf kalo ni fic bener-bener GaJe. Gomen, di sini masih ada romance straight-nya. Gomen minna, gomen. Tadinya Ame juga mau menghilangkannya, tapi demi kelancaran fic ini jadi Ame masukin saja.

Maaf juga kalau NaruSasu-nya cuma sedikit, maklum Ame ini amatiran banget, belum berpengalaman di shou-ai. Dan satu lagi, gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan, dan minim deskrip.

Minna-san tolong dimaklumi ya? Karena ini fic –GaJe nan abal- shou-ai pertama Ame.

Kritik dan saran yang sifatnya membangun sangat Ame terima, dan mau flame juga silahkan dan boleh-boleh saja.

So, apakah Ame lulus challenge?

**© Amethyst**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
